Terror By Night
by TWfan
Summary: BoscoFaith story: Someone lurking in the shadows comes after Faith. Can Bosco get there in time to save her? (Aka lovinbosco from other boards.)Please R&R. Your input is so appreciated! Thank you to those of you who have encouraged me to write this.
1. Default Chapter

1Terror By Night  
  
Chapter One  
  
I've debated on whether to post this story for a long time. This is the very first one I wrote, but was unsure of what kind of re-action I would get if I posted it. With Faithyokas101's encouragement I've decided to go ahead and do it though I must warn you it's very violent in some parts.  
  
I'm giving it an R rating just in case.  
  
This story is full of action, violence, drama, and lots of angst. Please read and review and let me know if I should post the other chapters.  
  
Thanks to everyone and I sincerely hope no one is offended. I did my research on this and hope that it is as accurate to true life as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
Coming out of small grocery store, Faith noticed a man who seem to be staring at her from  
  
the corner of the building. He was rather tall, dark headed, maybe late thirty's. She felt a chill run up her spine as she passed quickly by him. She could still feel his eyes on her as she headed down the side walk.  
  
'Did she know this person?' she thought to herself irritated by his stares. She slipped her hand down in her bag and around her off duty weapon just in case. Maybe she was just being paranoid. After all this was New York, and she had seen some of the worst of them especially on the job. Still...something about him made her feel uneasy. At one point she even thought she heard foot steps behind her and stopped to turn around and look, but she saw no one.  
  
"Great."she told herself. Being alone all these months was making her paranoid. She continued  
  
on her way brushing it off as such and was soon back in her thoughts as she made her way home.  
  
She and Bosco had the evening off. She had spent yet another day looking for a new apartment. Bosco had gone with her to look at several including one in his own building. She knew she could no longer afford the building she had grown up in and besides, there were just too many bad memories there for her now. Bosco had offered her a ride home but, the night air was warm and breezy and she decided she'd rather walk home hoping to try and clear her head of some of the horrible words exchanged between her and Fred a few days before.  
  
It had been two months now since their divorce had become final and it seemed he was even more determined to hurt her now than ever. She knew it had to be his own guilt working out of him. He had told her that day when he dropped off Emily and Charlie that she had better not be screwing anybody with his kids in that apartment. Well they were her kids too and he was the one who had done that not her! He even went so far as to tell her how bringing home strangers was a danger to the kids. "Well duh!" She thought aloud to herself. 'I'm a cop for crying out loud!' Didn't he already think she was aware of this? 'And what strangers?' she thought to herself. 'It's not like I have a life anymore except for work and whenever I get to see the kids.'  
  
It wasn't like she was interested in anyone anyway after what he'd put her through. He'd also had the nerve to tell her if she was gonna be sleeping with Bosco, it had better be at his place.  
  
She shook herself at the thought of how vulgar he had been in his choice of words. In all their years of marriage she had never seen or heard him speak like that before no matter how angry they had gotten at each other. Surely it had to be his own guilt talking. After all, he was the one who had cheated on her and no matter how he'd tried to twist things to his advantage, it wasn't going to change the facts!  
  
She'd reached her apartment and let herself in still deep in thought, closing the door behind her. The kids were with Fred all this week, so she was completely alone. Again. That had to be the worst part of it all. She hated being alone. She tossed her keys and bag onto the couch and headed for the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea.  
  
It always ended the same way, with him accusing her of sleeping with Bosco. He'd always been jealous of their friendship and it was just like him to try and make something ugly out of it.  
  
Since Mikey's death, the shootings and everything with Fred, she and Bosco had gotten to be really close friends again. They respected each other more now and she thought of how much Bosco had matured in such a short amount of time. He'd saved her life at the hospital that day when he threw himself onto her knocking the chairs over giving them just enough cover from the spray of bullets.  
  
They were best friends. He had been there for her, listening to her when things got rough just as she had for him. Their friendship had taken on a whole new layer of trust and she was so thankful to have him to talk to with out Fred hovering.  
  
Finishing her tea, she decided to get a shower and call it a night. It had been a really long day and she was both mentally and physically exhausted.  
  
She had just gotten to sleep when she was awakened by an unusual sound she thought she heard coming from the living room. After a long silence she began to think it was just her imagination. Still she wasn't ready to go look. Not when her off duty gun was on the couch in her bag. She was probably just getting herself worked up for nothing. Still... her heart was pounding and she had a sick feeling growing in her stomach.  
  
Bosco had told her long ago if she ever needed him no matter what the time was to not hesitate to call. She decided if she was ever going to get back to sleep she had to talk to somebody. She dialed his cell phone first just in case he was out.  
  
"Hello, this better be good." He answered already somewhat irritated because he couldn't sleep either. For more reasons than he could count Faith had been on his mind a lot lately and he didn't like having his thoughts interrupted. Not when it came to Faith.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Oh, hey Faith." His tone softened a bit. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got a little spooked I guess. You're really gonna think this is silly, but I thought I heard something...." she stopped mid sentence after hearing glass break. This time she knew she wasn't mistaken. Someone was in her apartment!  
  
"Faith?"  
  
With her voice much lower now and more frightened she answered "Bosco there's someone here in the apartment." Getting out of bed she looked around for anything she might use for a weapon and a place to hide if possible.  
  
"Faith?!" His voice full of concern now. "Do you have your gun with you?"  
  
"No." she whispered back. She brushed her hair back off her forehead with her hand as she stood looking around the room nervously. "It's in my bag in the living room. Dammit!" He could hear the fear rising in her voice as he quickly threw on some jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Ok Faith just stay on the line with me here ok?" "I'm gonna use my house phone to call 911. Then I'm on my way. Just stay with me don't hang up ok?"  
  
He was becoming a bit frantic himself as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He thought perhaps it could be Fred, but then remembered Faith had all the locks changed. How could anyone have gotten into her apartment? Maybe the 'whoever' would just leave he hoped as he left running out of his building.  
  
He was still trying to reassure Faith when suddenly he heard her gasp and then the sound of a mans voice low in the background.  
  
"My, my, my, look what I found." His voice was deep and heavy. She knew she didn't know the voice. She tried to make out his features, but couldn't.  
  
"Get out!" Faith told him sternly, trying not to show her fear even though the room was dark except for what little light was coming in through the window.  
  
All she could make out was a tall dark figure standing now in her bedroom. She thought she could make out a shiny object in his hand. 'Oh God he's got a knife.' she thought. "I've already called the police and they're on their way!" she told him still holding onto the phone.  
  
In the same sickening voice he replied to her,  
  
"Oh it's ok baby, I will have already had a piece of you by then and be long gone before they get here! You might even enjoy it."  
  
She dropped the phone then, but Bosco could still hear every word. "Oh my God Faith!? he yelled into the phone. He knew exactly what was happening. He beat the steering wheel in his frustration.  
  
"Not without a fight you won't!" she told him determinedly. She was angry now as well as afraid.  
  
Her breathing had become more rapid as she tried to prepared to defend herself. She grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and threw it at him in a feeble attempt to stop him from coming any closer, but he managed to dodge it with ease.  
  
She made an attempt to rush him into the wall and slip past him but failed as he grabbed her around the waist, throwing her back onto the bed and quickly covering her with his own body. He was a big man. Bigger than Fred even. And too strong. He wore what looked like a wrestling mask that covered most of the upper part of his face and nose. It was thin but enough to conceal his identity.  
  
She fought him with everything she had making contact with his face and neck several times.  
  
"Get off me!" "Get off me!" she yelled at him. She even tried to pull the mask off at one point, scratching his face with her nails as she did so, but he just laughed at her and then punched her hard in the face almost knocking her unconscious.  
  
"You're a fiery little bitch aren't you!" he said pinning her arms down over her head. "You don't want to try that again!" he warned holding the knife to her throat now. He began ripping away at the fabric of her night shirt groping and crushing her as she still tried in vain to fight him off. He punched her again and again and she stilled herself a bit taking blows across her cheek bone and jaw. She could hardly breath from the weight of him on her, but was able to take in enough air to cry out in one last attempt for help.  
  
"Bosco help! Help me please! she cried, her voice weakening. Bosco!" Tears were streaming down her face now as she began to feel defeat.  
  
Laughing at her as forced her legs apart he began to lower himself onto her. Then he spoke to her as if to prepare her. "Here I come baby. You know you want it bitch!"  
  
"Oh God no...! Please! Please don't do this!" she cried out again.  
  
He cover her mouth with his hand as she screamed from the excruciating pain he was inflicting upon her as he forced himself inside her. She felt as though she were being ripped apart. Minutes seemed like hours. She dug her nails into his shoulders on either side still trying to push him off of her. Her screams and tears meant nothing to him as he continued to push harder and harder into her, biting her flesh as he did so until he was done.  
  
Breathing heavily he said to her. "You were a good piece of ass. You can bet I'll be back! I've been watching you for a while now you know?" he said taunting her. "And you were just as good as I thought you'd be. I own you now baby!" he said laughing as she stared at him in sheer terror. He slapped her hard across her face again with the back of his hand busting her bottom lip as if to prove his point "Don't ever forget that." he said looking down at her dead serious now. "I own you!" Then, true to his word, he was gone before anyone had arrived to help her.  
  
She rolled over on to her side holding the lower part of her stomach, grasping at the sheet on the bed to cover herself as she curled up. She didn't need to look to know she was bleeding. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Warning! This story contains a violent crime against one of our favorites.  
Rated PG 13 for sexual themes, violence, language and anything else that may be offensive. Thanks to those of you who gave such kind reviews. This was a hard story to write and while I cannot explain my reasons for it, my hope is that somewhere down the line someone will benefit from it by the time it's done. Please give me your feed back on this and again I truly hope that no one is offended. It was never my intention to do so.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone to do with Third Watch.  
Bosco was nearly out of his mind by the time he got to Faiths apartment. After hearing everything on the phone until he could stand it no longer. He had put the phone on the car seat, but could still hear her cries for help. Filled with rage and adrenaline rushing through his veins, he was up the stairs to her apartment in record time. With his gun drawn, when he reached her door he never even stopped, he just simply went through it. Faith, hearing her door crashing open feared her attacker was back. Wrapped in the sheet from the bed she made her way over to a corner of the room and crouched down on the floor. She heard his footsteps coming down the hallway but didn't connect that someone was calling out her name. Neither did she notice the sirens as they stopped in front of her building. All she could think of was that he was back! He checked every room quickly on the way even though he knew he'd most likely find her in her bedroom. "Faith! Faith!?! Where are you?!" Bosco called out desperately. "Faith!" Bosco reached her bedroom. His eyes wild with fear and rage. Holding his gun ready hoping to catch the bastard so he could kill him. He saw no one. He looked for a light to turn on but from what he could see from the window light the only lamp in the room was lying in pieces on the floor. He was about to turn and leave to search another room again when he heard what sounded like muffled crying from the far left corner of the room near the dresser. Faith still not coherent enough to realize who it was tried to back herself further into the corner of the wall knowing he had seen her. With her heart pounding and breathing ragged she pleaded. "No.... Please no more!" Her voice breaking as she spoke. Bosco realizing he'd found her looked at her horrified as he lowered his weapon and knelt down beside her.  
"Oh my God Faith!" He reached for her, but she didn't recognize him at first and coward away. Thinking she was probably in shock and knowing what she must have thought he tried to control the emotion in his voice as he said gently and softer. "Faith it's me. It's Bosco." Finally she looked up at him with eyes full of tears and a shatter look that broke his heart and said with a weak and raspy voice.  
"Bosco?" "It's okay Faith. He's gone. He's gone now." Looking him in the eyes she understood then and reached for him, clinging to him as if he were her life line. Relieved, that she was safe yet still so completely afraid.  
He held her tightly. She was trembling so violently. Unable to control herself she sobbed into his chest. He simply just couldn't help it as his own tears began to fall one by one down his cheeks as he held the back of her head, gently stroking her hair.  
"It's alright Faith. I've got you now. I've got you." he whispered into her hair choking on the words. He'd failed her again. He hadn't been able to protect her or stop this from happening. If only he could've gotten here sooner or better yet, if only he'd already been here when the son-of-a-bitch came in! "Why Bosco? Why?" she sobbed. "Wh..What did I do?" she cried all the more. "Why?" His jaw tightening as he held her, he just shook his head.  
"I don't know Faith." he said almost whispering. Then realizing what she had just said. He shook his head again as he firmly told her, holding both sides of her face, looking her dead straight in the eyes, "You! Didn't do anything wrong you hear? Look at me Faith." he told her when she tried to look away. "You.. didn't do anything!" His voice deep with emotion as he pulled her back closer to him trying to comfort her.  
A moment or so later there was a voice calling from the busted doorway into her apartment. "Police!" Bosco knew the voice instantly and identified himself to Sully telling him that it was Faith. That they were in the back room and that all was clear, but he needed a bus now! Sully called for the ambulance and stated that it was a member of the force as he and Davis entered the room. Bosco shouted over his shoulder at them to go look in one of the other rooms and grab a lamp of some kind. Faith just buried her face in Bosco's shirt begging Davis and Sully to go away. She couldn't bear the thought of her friends seeing her this way. She tried pulling the sheet tighter around herself. But at the same time she was also becoming extremely light headed and dizzy. Within minutes Kim and Carlos arrive. Sully pointed down the hallway to where she was just as Davis plugged in a lamp. Faith was losing consciousness. What no one had seen in the darkened room was that she was hemorrhaging. Bosco had been holding her and rocking her back and forth lightly when she suddenly went limp. "Faith?" Bosco asked lightly when he felt the full weight of her body against his. The light from the lamp had been switched on at the same instant she had passed out and Kim and Carlos entered the room. Bosco looked down at Faith's pale features horrified when he saw the blood soaked sheet and her bruised and beaten body in the light that now flooded the room. He shook her gently trying to wake her. "Faith!" his voice becoming panicked again.  
Kim, finally convincing him to move so that they could work began checking her vitals quickly. Faiths breathing had become shallow, her pulse was weakening and she knew they needed to get her to the hospital and fast! Judging from her bruises that were clearly visible now, she knew that there could be internal bleeding as well. They carefully loaded her on to the backboard covering her with a blanket and then out to the bus. With sirens blaring through the night they rushed her off to Mercy. By now Bosco was almost in shock himself as he stood there watching the ambulance going further away from them. He glanced down at himself taking in the sight of her blood on his shirt and jeans, even on parts of his shoes. The sight taking him back to the night at Nobles hotel room. He too was shaking furiously. He felt as though he might throw up. This was almost more than even his mind could accept. He just couldn't lose Faith too. Davis and Sully seeing their friend and the state he was in offered him a lift to Mercy with them. He hadn't been allow to ride in the ambulance with Faith, and Kim had given him no time to argue before pulling the doors closed on the bus.  
In the ambulance on the way to the hospital Kim grabbed a stack of four by fours shoving them between Faiths legs in an attempt to control some of the bleeding. She shook her head in disgust at what had happened to her friend. She quickly started an IV bag and was giving her oxygen to help her breathing. Faith was drifting in and out of consciousness as Carlos sped through the streets thankful it was night and traffic wasn't a problem. Sully, Davis and Bosco right behind them now.  
  
More than two hours had passed since they'd brought Faith in. Ty had called Lt. Swersky to let him know what was happening and told him that they were staying at the hospital with Bosco until they had some word on her condition. He had cleaned himself up in the lounge restroom to the best of his ability once they'd been told it could be awhile before they would know anything. Bosco sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he waited. Now and then he would get up and pace clinching his fist, looking through the E R doors for any signs of Faith. He thought surely Mary would've come and told them something by now. What if it was even worse than they'd thought? Kim and Carlos had been called away for another run. But promised to check back as soon as they were able.  
Swersky had just arrived a short time earlier and questioned Sully and Davis on what they knew had happened. Then he came and took the seat beside of Bosco. At first he just sat there with him not wanting to have to question him, but if they were going to have any chance of finding this bastard he knew he had to gather as much information as quickly as possible.  
"Bosco?" Just as the Lieutenant was about to began and finally after the third hour had passed a doctor came out asking to speak to a man named Bosco.  
He jumped up when he heard his name called and quickly made his way over to hear what the doc. had to say. The doctor was apparently new to Mercy Bosco noted, or at least to the emergency room. He had never seen this one before.  
"I'm Bosco." he stated anxiously looking at the doc. trying to read his expression.  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Hardison he introduced himself.  
"Okay, why don't we talk over here." he motioned toward an empty space in the waiting room away from the other people. Ty and Sully exchanged glances at one another taking in the grim look on the doctors face.  
"First of all she's stable now. She's lost a lot of blood so we're still in the process of giving her some back.. Whoever did this to her was extremely rough on her. She was torn pretty badly and it's taken some time to control the bleeding. We've done test to make sure that there was no internal bleeding. She does have a very mild concussion. The rest of her injuries are pretty much superficial and should heal quickly enough. We're going to keep her here for observation over the next twenty-four hours and see how she does." "She's been given medication for the pain and a light sedative that we can increase if she becomes too upset again. We also have her on antibiotic IV fluids to help ward off any infections as well as giving her blood. The rape kit should be ready to send off shortly.  
I know I don't need to tell you she's been through hell tonight. Physically she should be fine in a week or so provided no complications should arise, but emotionally it's going to take some time and she's going to need all the support she can get. Come with me and I'll show you to her room. She's been asking for you." Bosco just nodded his head in agreement and followed Doctor Hardison to her room.  
He took a deep breath before entering her room not knowing what to expect. Sure he'd seen plenty of things like this happen to other women but this was Faith. His Faith! He also knew that some of those women never fully recovered. When he walked in he couldn't help but flinch a bit as he saw her bruised face and the marks on her arms and neck. He was gonna catch this sorry son-of-a-bitch and when he did, he knew he'd kill him, but not until after he'd tortured him first with a beating and a half. He could feel the heat from his anger rising in him as he moved closer to Faith, his fist clinched tightly at his sides.  
  
She seem to be sleeping and he didn't want to frighten her but just let her know that he was here for her. "Faith?" he all but whispered. She opened her eyes and upon seeing him they quickly filled with tears again. "Hey." she said quietly, looking down at the bed sheet, trying to smile a little for his sake. He came and stood beside her taking her hand in his. She looked away from him shamefully. Reaching around he pulled up a stool and sat down beside her bed never losing the connection with her hand. "It's gonna be alright Faith." he said softly. She just shook her head. "I should've been able to fight him off Bos. I'm a trained New York City police officer. He was just too strong." she said as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't look at him.  
"Faith, I promise you! I'll never let anything like this happen to you again! Ever!" His voice heavy with emotion again. He knew he was on the verge of breaking down again himself. She just looked so broken and it was killing him. He loved her. Plain and simple. He always had. He'd never felt the way he did about anyone like he did Faith. He loved the sound of her laughter, the way she picked on him teasingly, the way he could always talk to her about anything. She had a beauty about her that was unlike anyone else's when she smiled. He loved the way they could read each other, but as much as anything her strong spirit. The more time they had spent together over the last several months the stronger his feelings had become. If he thought he'd felt bad last year, it was nothing compared to this. He just felt so damn helpless.  
He was hoping to be able to tell her someday soon how he felt now that it was over between her and Fred, but he knew he had to give her some space first. And now this! Still.... no matter what, for as long as she would let him he would do everything within his power to take care of her and protect her like never before. Even if it meant camping out on her door step. Nothing or nobody was ever going to hurt her again. Not as long as he was alive!  
She knew he was blaming himself for not being able to get there in time. "Bosco don't." she said as another tear escaped rolling down to her neck. He looked up at her questioning. "Please don't blame yourself." He put her hand to his lips. "I'm so sorry Faith." "It's not your fault Bos." "Just stay with me a little while please?" "I know I must look awful but please don't leave." She said weakly. She was beginning to drift off to sleep, but not before he reassured her that he would never leave her.  
Mary Proctor had been coming in now and then to check her vitals and see that she was still stable. Bosco had ask her to talk to Sully, Davis and the Lieu who had still been in the waiting room.  
She was sleeping now. He sat there with her, watching her as she slept for several hours. Afraid that if he took his eyes off of her for one second something else would happen to her.  
It was well in to the morning now. After awhile though he too, being exhausted, gently laid his head down by her hand still holding it firmly in his own as he allowed himself to drift off listening to the soft sound of her breathing. Comforting each other just by the simplicity of the touch of their hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Terror By Night Chapter 3

Once again, thanks to everyone for their interest and kind reviews on this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bosco woke startled by a hand on his shoulder. It was Lt. Swerskey. With his hand he motioned quietly for Bosco to walk out with him. He explained to the Lt. everything he knew about what had happened. Swerskey ask him if Faith had mentioned whether or not she knew the guy or if she got a decent look at him. Bosco shook his head.

"She really hasn't said much of anything boss." he told him rubbing his hands over his face and eyes.

Swerskey informed him that there would be detectives from the sex crimes unit coming to talk to her. They needed to get as much information as possible before this perp had a chance to attack someone else.

"Bosco.. I know you both know the procedures for the most part, but maybe you need to talk to Faith and give her the heads up. Remind her that they'll be coming in to question her so she'll be prepared. I don't know what her emotional state of mind is but.....well..just talk to her okay?"

"Yeah. Sure Boss. Thanks. Somehow I'd forgotten about that." Bosco said solemnly. "I guess I've just been so worried I wasn't thinking about what was next."

Lieu. sighed and put his hand on Bosco shoulder in a sympathetic manner telling him to take what time he needed to be with Faith. He knew they had become close friends again and how much they looked out for one another, then turned and walked away shaking his head. This was one of his own people, a member of his family as they were, and it was really eating at him. He wanted this asshole caught as much as anybody!

Bosco slipped quietly back into Faiths room. She was beginning to stir some in her sleep. He couldn't help but notice the pained expression on her face. He took her hand in his again as she opened her eyes looking confused, unsure at first of where she was and why. Then quickly everything came back to her in a rush and she gasp for air fearing she was going to be sick. Her face become pale with fear again and she was starting to hyperventilate as she tried to set up in the bed.

"Faith, Faith, it's okay..shhh..it's okay now." Bosco spoke to her as soothingly as he could trying to reassure her that she was safe and everything was going to be alright.

She shook her head at him as she tried to fight back the tears

"No Bosco! It's not going to be alright. He said he'd be back! He said he'd been watching me!" She looked around the room fearfully.

Bosco sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her in close to him and wrapping his arms around her carefully.

"The son-of-a-bitch told you that?" he asked her feeling his anger rise as she nodded into his shoulder and began to cry again. He could feel her trembling and he wanted more than anything to be able to get his hands on this guy.

"You're not going back to that apartment Faith. he said softly. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you go back there. You can stay with me for a while or as long as you want too. You'll be safe there, I promise you that."

"Bosco, you can't know that for sure. He said he'd been watching me for a while. What's to keep him from following me to your place too?"

"Me!" Bosco stated firmly. She looked at him for a minute trying to control her hysteria and could see the sincerity in his eyes. She knew he meant it with everything he had in him. She was just so afraid.

She looked away from him then. She didn't know if even Bosco could protect her from this. She had never known this kind of fear. This kind of anxiety! Was this what Bosco felt when he had panic attacks? What about her kids? What was she going to do? Would he really find her again? He said he would. It had happened to others before. The questions raced through her mind one right after the other.

She was just so damn scared! She reached out for Bosco again completely lost in her own fears.

"Bosco hold me! Please hold me! I'm so scared! What am I gonna do?" she cried losing what little composure she had left.

"You're gonna be okay Faith. I'm gonna make sure of it. I'm gonna be right beside you all the way until you get sick of me." he said half whispering, gently rubbing her back until she was able to calm herself a bit.

She felt so safe in his arms and his reassurance was comforting. She had to believe him or she was going to lose her mind she thought to herself. She finally released her grip on him and leaned back in her bed, taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away.

Her face was really sore. Hell her whole body was sore! She could only imagine what she must look like, but at that moment she really didn't care. She combed her hair back out of her face with her fingers exposing even more bruises on her arms, face and neck. Her eyes downcast again.

He got up looking away from her now. "Damn sick bastard!" Bosco half muttered to himself.

"What?" Faith ask.

He took another deep breath trying to control his temper and came back over to speak to her again.

"Faith." I don't know if you've thought about it or not yet, but there's some detectives from the sex crimes unit that are coming to talk to you soon. I just...

She cut him off before he could finish. "I know Bos." she told him, still looking away from him. She was dreading it because it meant verbally reliving it. "I'll be okay." she said not sure she really believed it or not.

She couldn't help but think of all the women they had responded to in the past for this same thing. 'This is how they must've felt she thought to herself.' God she had no idea what they'd gone through was this horrible.

"Do you want me to stay with you while they question you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd appreciate it Bos." she said. Trying to keep in voice from trembling as the tears once again made their way down her face. All those other poor women she'd witnessed through out the years. Being a victim herself now changed everything. How did they get through it?

Her thoughts were interrupted moments later as two detectives arrived to speak to her. They introduce themselves and began their questions.

"Ms. Yokas. We need you to tell us exactly what happened last night? Everything you can remember starting from the time you arrived at your building."

She took a deep breath looking over to Bosco who nodded at her, then back at the two and began explaining how she had let herself in her apartment as always, dropped her things on the couch, went to the kitchen to make tea......she stopped speaking suddenly. 'Wait...she thought to herself. 'Dropped my things on the couch...' Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Oh my God!" she said as she covered her mouth and began shaking uncontrollably. "What have I done?" She sobbed.

Bosco seeing that she was becoming hysterical came to her side questioning.

"Faith? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her becoming somewhat frightened himself by her reaction. The two detectives looked at one another and then back at Faith.

"Faith?" Bosco ask again as the tears streamed down her face.

She could barely get the words out between sobs. "Oh my God! I...I didn't lock the door I don't think. I don't remember locking the door behind me when I got home." She sobbed. "I had so much on my mind I don't remember locking the door! What have I done?" She cried. "What if the kids had been there? Oh dear God, this is my fault!"

"No Faith! Regardless of whether the damn door was locked or not, nobody had a right to do what that guy did to you! Nobody!"

She was almost beyond consoling now as she realized that she most likely had left the door unlocked without thinking. She had been so deep in her thoughts of everything else going on in her life that she simply hadn't noticed.

One of the detectives explained to her that it was necessary that she give them as much of a description of the man as she possibly could so they could began their investigation.

At this Bosco became angry and suggested the men wait outside for a few minutes until she had a chance to calm down. Seeing her state of mind they complied and went out to get coffee to give her some time to gather herself together.

"It's my fault Bosco! How could I have been so careless, so stupid!" She cried angrily at herself.

"It's all my fault! I'd just as well as left the door wide open for him!"

"Faith stop it!" he said a little louder than he meant too. Taking hold of both her arms. "Blaming yourself is not going to do anybody any good. So please. Just stop! We're gonna catch this guy and he's gonna pay. He did this not you!" He let out a deep sigh and soften his voice as he realized he'd been all but yelling.

"God Faith. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to sound so harsh. I know you've been through hell already. I just can't stand seeing you put yourself through more by blaming yourself like this. No matter whether your door was locked or not, he had no right to come in and do what he did to you." She tried turned away from him. "Listen to me. You've got to try and calm down. The sooner you give them what they need, the sooner we can start looking for this bastard.

She knew he was right and fought to control her emotions.

After some time had passed she was again able to talk to the two detectives giving them her account of what happened and as much as she could remember on what the guy looked like and the type of mask he wore. She explained about the man at the store as well and thought that they might be the same person. They were the same height and build. But she couldn't be sure. Had he been following her? They left satisfied for the moment with what they had to go on.

Bosco sat there for a moment after they had left. Fighting his own urge to go out and find him. It wasn't his style to sit back and let someone else do the work when he thought he could do it better and faster. Plus he really wanted to get his hands on this sick son-of-a-bitch.

Having listened to the details of what she had been through along with what he had heard on the phone was almost more than he could stand. He watched again as she slept a restless sleep. She had been so upset, and that a long with her injuries had caused her blood pressure to rise. Her head was pounding in her ears. The nurse had come in and given her a mild sedative to help her relax.

By the next day Faith was well enough to be released from the hospital with strict orders from the doctor for the next two weeks. Nurse Proctor had provided her with a pair of scrubs to go home in since she had nothing with her.

She agreed to stay with Bosco for the time being. They were to make a stop at her apartment so he could run up and get some of her clothing and things she'd made a list of that she might need. The closer they got to her place though the more she began to feel the anxiety rise up with in her. She tried to hide it telling herself she was being foolish, but by the time the reached her building she was all but hyperventilating again.

With out having to say anything, Bosco could see by her reaction that this had been a bad idea. He drove away heading for his own apartment telling her he could come back on his own later for her.

Finally they were settled into his place. Faith had insisted on taking the couch. She convinced Bosco by saying she wasn't ready to be left alone in a bedroom just yet. He sat down on the couch beside her. Taking in her still bruised features.

She'd hardly looked up at him the entire day. In fact she hadn't looked up to talk to anyone. Not even at the hospital. He wasn't used to this broken Faith and he didn't quite know what to do. He was the first to break the long silence between them. She just seemed to be staring off into space in her own little world.

"Faith? Is there anything I can get for you? Something to drink or eat?" he asked quietly.

"No. Bos thanks. I would like to get a shower if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Come on, I'll show you where everything is. Mean while if you want, I can run back to your place and pick up the things you had on your list if you want." He knew he was stumbling over his words, he just didn't know what else to do.

She looked at him this time fearfully as she quickly said "No..., please not yet." she paused swallowing hard before she continued. "Don't leave me here alone just yet. I don't know if I can handle it." she rubbed her arms up and down as though she were cold and then looked away again embarrassed by her dependence on him. He had a life she thought to herself. She couldn't keep clinging to him like this.

'Get a grip on yourself Faith. What's the matter with you.' she told herself. She let out a frustrated sigh putting her hand to her forehead.

"Bosco, I'm sorry. I'm gonna get a handle on this I promise. I just need a day or two." she said. Although deep down she knew it was going to take a lot longer, if ever!

He took both of her hands in his and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Faith. I meant what I said back at the hospital. I'm gonna take care of you for as long as you'll let me and then some. I won't leave this apartment with out you until you say it's okay. I dunno know what I was thinking when I said that."

She tried to smile a little.

"That's really gonna put a cramp your social life isn't it?" she said looking away from him again.

"No." he told her turning her face to look at him again. "I'm serious Faith. For as long as you can put up with me, I'm here."

She looked in his eyes searching. She knew he meant it.

But was it because he felt guilty? Because that was the last thing she wanted him to feel. She nodded.

"Come on." he told her smiling now. "I'm sure I have something you can wear until we get your things."

She had been in the shower well over an hour when he called to her from the door. "Hey. You okay in there?"

"Yeah. Sorry." she replied. She emerged from the room a few minutes later. Hair wet as she combed it back and her skin red from scrubbing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long."

"Here. Have some coffee with me?" he said putting a warm mug in her hand as she went to sit down on the sofa.

"Thanks." she told him trying to smile again slightly. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor. She knew he was looking at her but she couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

"Faith." he started "Why wont you look at me?"

She fiddled with the handle on her mug as she continued to stare at the floor.

"I understand Faith if your upset with me for not getting there in time." he stated quietly. "I am too. I tried. I really tried. I just wish I could go back and take this all away from you." His voice was beginning to break.

"Faith, look at me please."

She raised her eyes up to his in surprise at what he had just said. Then began explaining to him.

"Bosco, this has nothing to do with whether you got there in time or not. You can't even imagine how degrading and humiliating this is. How dirty and ashamed I feel. And no matter what I do, how much I scrub, or how hot the water is, or how many times I try to tell myself this really wasn't my fault, I still feel guilty. I can't get the feel of him off of me. I'm too ashamed to look anyone in the face! Especially you! Knowing you heard all the sickening details..."

She was beginning to lose control again, she was just so angry.

"How _can_ I face you knowing this? It's just way too humiliating." Her tears were streaming down her face.

"I can't get the feel of him off of me Bos!" she had her arms crossed and was rubbing her hands up and down her sleeves.

"I never knew it could be this bad you know? I'd always thought myself to be a fairly strong person. Yet right now, I can hardly go to the bathroom by myself!" she exclaimed.

He hadn't realized before now and was silently kicking himself for getting her upset again.

"God, I'm sorry Faith. I..uh. I didn't understand before. I thought you were angry with me and I didn't know what to do." He gently pulled her into his arms wrapping them carefully but tightly around her as if he would never let her go. She allowed herself to become enveloped in the warmth of his embrace as her tears flowed freely once again.

"It's just me Faith, you don't ever have to feel ashamed around me. It's just me." His own eyes beginning to fill as he listened to her softly crying as he held her.

TBC...

Please review. Your input is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

1Terror By Night Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own a thing!

A/N: Many thanks to Angel Officer and Wolf Jade for their kind reviews.

She felt so safe in his arms. Even when she and Fred were together he had never made her feel so secure as Bosco was right now at this moment. But then again, she could never allow herself to be weak around Fred. He was far too weak himself. She never would've wanted Bosco to see her this way either. She didn't think he would've been able to deal with something like this. He had a strength about him she didn't know existed until now and she was basking in it. She didn't want the embrace to end.

He pulled back away from her first, brushing the hair out of her face. She knew she'd seen a softer side of Bosco over the last five months, but it was nothing compared to what she was seeing in his eyes now.

He was looking at her with such compassion and sincerity she didn't want to let go. It felt so good there, so safe.

"Here, why don't you try and get some rest. The doctor said you gotta heal physically too ya know." She was tired, so she agreed and stretched out on the sofa. Asleep almost before her head hit the pillow, Bosco got a blanket and gently covered her up to her shoulders, as she lay there curled up on her side. He'd watch for a bit as she slept. She looked as though she was sleeping comfortably enough so he went to make himself a sandwich and a few phone calls.

He called work to see if they had any leads yet on the jag-off that did this to her. They still had nothing. Afterwards he came back and watched her sleep some more. She looked so vulnerable he thought to himself. Not even realizing his fists were clinched again.

It had gotten really late, so he headed off to his room to try and get some much needed sleep of his own. But sleep would not come without fitful nightmares of Faith screaming out his name for help. In his dream he was running as hard as he could to get to her. It seem as though the harder he tried the further she got away from him. "Faith!" he called to her out of breath. She sounded so desperate. Why couldn't he find her?!

He'd been expecting it but was startled when he woke and realized her screaming was real. With his breath still caught in his throat he ran into the living room switching on the light, picking her up and holding her.

"He was here Bosco! He...he was here!" she cried. He could feel her whole body shaking.

'Son-of-a-bitch.' he thought to himself still trembling from his own dream.

"No, Faith." he said softly trying to calm her. He knew all to well what nightmares were like. He could feel her heart beating wildly as he held her close "It was just a nightmare. Nobody's here but me and you." she pulled back away from him. Her eyes were wide with fear just as they had been back at her apartment.

She looked anxiously around the room and then back at him. "God Bosco it was so real!" She sat there for a few moments pulling her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around herself.

Realizing finally that he was right, she began to calm bit by bit.

She took a deep breath and sighed, running her hands over her face. "I'm sorry, I'm...I'm okay now Bos. Really." She lied knowing full well she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you or scare you. Please...go back to bed." she told him, feeling guilty for waking him up.

"I can stay in here with you if you want." he offered.

"Oh... No, I'm fine, really. Just... leave the lamp on okay?" She tried to settle herself back down to show him, but he could read her face. He knew better.

"Sure." he told her. "And Faith? Don't apologize." It pained him so much to see her like this. She was right. She had always been the strong one. And now she would be having these horrible nightmares and needing the light on to sleep. He gently leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Faith." he told her as he headed back to his room.

She opened her mouth to speak but didn't. Somewhat startled by his kissed on her forehead. Nothing like that had ever happened before. She could feel herself being drawn to him more and more. Nobody else would've been able to get near her right now, but Bosco was different. He wasn't just anybody else. She trusted him completely. They'd been through too much together and still came out on top. Right now drawing her strength from him was the only thing making this bearable at all.

Not being able to control her fear any longer she found herself walking down the hallway to Bosco's room. Her entire body ached from being so sore and tense. She had to find some kind of peace if even for a short time. And Bosco was the only one who could give her that. She hated feeling this weak inside. 'God! This is so humiliating.' she thought as the tears threatened her again stinging her already tired eyes. She was becoming more desperate by the second and her anxiety level was peaking again as she glanced back towards the living room. She caught herself jumping at the slightest sound.

Moments later he sensed that he was being watched. He looked around to see Faith standing in the doorway looking like a lost little girl.

"Bos...?" she kind of stammered out. "Could I I sleep in here with you?" she looked up at him her eyes pleading and then back down at the floor as she stood fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah, sure." he said sliding over and pulling back the covers for her in which she gratefully got in and backed up to him as close as she could closing her eyes tightly as she pulled the blanket up close to her chin and held it there.

Surprised a bit by her actions, he turned wrapping his arm around her waste carefully asking if this was ok, in which she nodded sighing a big sigh of relief as they both drifted off to sleep.

He woke up just as the sun was beaming through the window. Somewhat confused at first having slept so hard he looked down to see Faith still wrapped up in his arms sleeping. She looked so peaceful for the first time in the last few days. Hell, she looked like an angel to him. Her soft features illuminated by the sunbeams that now lit up the room. He just laid there for a few moments propped up on his elbow watching her sleep. He gently pulled the stray strands of hair that threatened to cover her face away.

He thought of how she came to him last night. He knew all to well to know what it was to have nightmares and wake up in a cold sweat. How was he ever gonna help her when he still had similar problems himself? But then he remembered how he had slept so well with her next to him the remainder of the night. Not even a hint of any of his own nightmares.

He wished so bad looking down at her that she were here with him like this under different circumstances. Not because she was afraid, but because she loved him too. Still, he was determined to do what ever it took to keep her safe for however long she would allow him too. Watching her sleep he knew he'd never been more in love with her than he was right now.

Somebody was gonna pay dearly for doing this to her. He didn't know when or how, but he was gonna get that asshole. He could still hear her screams over the phone from that night in his head and at times and it shook him to the very core of his being.

He laid back down rubbing his head with his free hand. 'What the hell makes men do shit like this?' he thought to himself as he lay there. For a moment it made him feel ashamed of his own gender. 'No, they don't even deserve to be called men. Those dirt bags all deserved to be castrated and thrown into a bottomless pit some where together right along with child molesters and wife beaters. At least _that_ would be a little justice.'

He could feel himself tensing up more as he thought about it and knowing Faith she would sense it and wake up, he willed himself to calm down and just savor the moment of being able to look at her and hold her like he was. Would he ever be able to tell her how much she meant to him? He sighed deeply wondering if he would ever get the nerve or if the time would ever come when it would be right to do so. All this new contact with Faith was making his head spin. He had to keep his emotions intact. Stay focused.

Almost a month had passed by fairly quickly to Bosco, but to Faith it seemed like forever and her nerves didn't seem to be settling down as fast as she had hoped.

Most of her co-workers from the 55th as well as Kim and even Doc. had been by to see her at some point or another. She had basically moved in with Bosco it seemed. He'd gotten everything she needed from her apartment and put the rest in storage for her. She hadn't been able to make herself to go back there. Her lease had been up so she'd let the place go gladly. She just wanted to get back to work and stay busy. Her last appointment with her doctor had gone well. So far there were no signs of any sexually transmitted diseases, all her blood work had come back normal and she had healed well physically too. But her nightmares still haunted her almost every night.

In the time she had been at Bosco's she reluctantly began seeing the department therapist which had been helpful to a point as well as going to group therapy sessions at a local women's clinic. It was dramatic each time she went. Some of the stories she heard from the other women were not nearly as violent as hers and yet others were much worse. Just seeing them you would never know the hell they'd been through unless you'd been there too. All together though they had two very important things in common. They had all been raped and they were all survivors.

It seemed as though each time she went there was a new face. Another victim of some ones sick perverted mind. She knew she would never treat a sexual assault case the same at work. But would she still be able to handle taking care of someone whom had just experienced it?

'She was just gonna have to toughen up.' she told herself. Throwing the dishtowel she had been using down in the sink. "Enough of this Faith!" she hissed at herself as she leaned against the counter top. 'It's time you got your ass back to work.'

Leaving Bosco a note she decided to go and talk to Swersky about returning to work. She had to get her life back. 'To hell with this!' she thought as she left the apartment. She was tired of allowing some maniac run her life. If she ever saw him again or he found her like he said, she was gonna be ready. Her anger was giving her strength again and nobody was going to take that away from her.

She walked up the steps to the precinct and through the doors. Looking around she noticed a few stares from some of the people as she walked into Swersky's office and made her request.

"Faith are you sure your ready? Because you can take all the time you need. I mean, don't take it the wrong way. Of course I want you back here, but only if you're absolutely sure you're ready to handle the job. I don't want you freezing up out there on me and getting hurt." Swersky told her eyeing her carefully.

"Don't worry Leiu. I'm sure." she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay, but I still want you to take a day or two on a desk you hear?" he told her with a fatherly smile and a wink.

"Sure thing Leiu." she smiled standing and shaking his hand. So it was a done deal. Tomorrow she would be back at work and out of that damn apartment. Not that she wasn't grateful to Bosco for letting her stay with him, she just needed to do something more meaningful than cleaning and laundry. She needed to be doing what she was meant to do. Being a cop.

Now she had to go and explain that to Bosco. He'd become really over protective of her and she had let him. He was just going to have to understand that she had to gain some of her independence back.

Just as she was leaving Davis and Sullivan were coming up the sidewalk to the steps.

"Faith! Hey, how ya doing?" Sully smiled walking over to where she stood.

"Well hey there stranger." Ty grinned as he came to stand beside of Sully. "How's it going?"

"It's going good guys." she smiled back. "Nice to see you both. I was just talking to Lieu and I'll be coming back to work tomorrow."

They both looked at one another and then back at her. "Really? You sure you're up for it?" Ty asked.

She nodded reassuring them as well as herself. "Yeah. I'm good. Really." she smiled again.

"Well... great then we'll see you tomorrow." Sully reached for her hand and gave it heartfelt squeeze. "We've all missed you around here you know?"

"Thanks guys." she beamed at them now. "See you tomorrow then." and with that she headed back to Bosco's who would most likely be back by now since he was off work today and had gone to run a few errands.

She spoke to the detectives almost daily at first and then gradually every few days or so to see if they had any information for her. This guy seemed to have disappeared. They had brought in a few suspects and had a few false leads, but that was it. 'Nothing. Zilch.' she thought to herself again. 'Maybe he really was gone.' she sighed a bit nervously looking around at her surroundings before entering the subway. Her hand tightly wrapped around her off duty weapon in her purse.

He stuck his now short blonde haired head out from around the corner just as she descended the subway stairs. He had a mustache, goatee and wore contacts that changed the color of his eyes from gray to dark brown. He no longer looked anything like the man at the store that night. He laughed to himself as he leaned his head back against the brick wall.

'Dumb bitch.' he thought. 'I can get this close to you and you don't even recognize me! Well I certainly don't want you to forget me this quickly.' he sighed as he felt for the mask in his pocket. 'So you're going back to work huh? Probably with that little punk cop too no doubt.' he pulled at the short goatee he'd grown as he walked away. He'd had to bleach it and his mustache at least once a week maybe more to keep his disguise up. He didn't care. He'd become obsessed with her. She was going to be his even if it killed them both!

Faith let herself in Bosco's apartment and turned to make sure the door was securely locked. She knew he was there cause she'd seen his car parked out front.

Bosco? She called out, but there was no answer. She continued down the hall to find him sitting on the bed in his room with the note she'd left him.

"What are you doing Faith? Don't you think it's still a little early for you to be going back to work? I mean you hardly sleep." he asked her looking at her very concerned.

"Bos." she began. "I'm ready to get on with my life. I can't continue to stay closed up hiding in your apartment forever like some scared little kid. It's time to move on ya know?

He looked at her paying close attention to her expressions. "So does that mean you're going to be moving out of here too?" he said crossing his arms.

"Well...I hadn't thought about it yet, but if your ready to have me outta your way then I'm sure I can find something. Bos, please don't think I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me. I never would've made it this far had it not been for you. You're my best friend. I trust you more than anyone! Please don't be angry with me. I just want to try to get my life back together again." She explained.

"Then listen to me! I don't think you're ready for this yet! It's too soon."

Becoming a little angry now she threw back at him "Bosco what do you know about it? Huh?

Who are you to say whether I am or not?"

"Okay." he sighed throwing up his hands. "I'm the one who see's you every night fighting to sleep. And when you do it's only for a short while before you wake up scared outta your wits that this guy is after you again. I'm the one that has to convince you that he's not here. I'm the one who has to help you pick up the pieces of yourself when you fall apart! You really think you can handle the job right now without freakin out if we have to take a call to where some rapist has attacked another woman?" he hadn't even realized he was yelling until it was too late and he'd said too much. It all had come out wrong. He was only trying to protect her couldn't she see that?

She glared back at him. She couldn't help but feel both hurt and anger. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes. She hadn't meant to be such a burden on him. But apparently this had all taken its toll on him too.

"Bosco all you had to do was say so. I didn't mean to weigh you down with this." she grabbed her coat and was out the door before he could see her cry again.

Stunned, he stood there for a moment wondering how he'd let those words slip out of his mouth that way before he quickly started to run after her.

"Faith wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like it sounded damn it wait!" But she never turned around; she just threw up her hand as she walked faster down the hallway and into the stair well.

Outside the air was cooler as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself.

'Now what do I do?'

She thought to herself pulling her coat in closer around her. She began to just walk. She didn't care at that moment where she ended up.

He decided to let her cool off rather than chase after her; afraid he would only make it worse.

Not far behind, and watching her every move he checked again for the mask in his pocket. It was time he reminded her of her place! He thought to himself.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 56

"Terror By Night

Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story and give such wonderful reviews and feed back.

Bosco paced the room for a few minutes. No longer able to stand it he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He had to find her. He couldn't let her go off like that thinking he didn't want her there. Once again he'd let his own emotions and fears get the better of him and now Faith was out there wondering the streets by herself. He had to find her and find her quick! What if something else happened to her? He would never be able to live with himself.

Deciding his chances would be better if he took the car he drove off tires squealing. His heart racing wildly at the thought of her out here alone with this rapist still on the loose.

He tried calling her cell, but no answer.

He left her one apologetic message after the other. Begging her to come back. The last one was in desperation hoping she would understand just how much she really meant to him whether she would ever feel the same or not.

His voice soft as he told her "Faith...I love you... Please come home. I'm sorry I hurt you."

He looked everywhere he could think of that she might possibly go. Then decided to check back at his own place just in case she had gotten his messages and returned.

He pulled up in front of his building to see her sitting on the front steps. He jumped out of the car leaving it parked on the side of the street. Running he stopped himself just in front of her where she was sitting holding her phone and staring at it. She was shivering from the cold as she looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"Bos..?" she said softly. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her as though she might slip away.

They both were crying now as relief washed over them both. She could feel him trembling as she held on to him.

"I'm so sorry Faith. I didn't mean it like it sounded." He held her out so he could face her as he told her. "I just wanna take care of you, keep you safe. I let my big mouth get in the way. And then I got so afraid. Afraid this bastard might of found you on the streets.

God...I love you! Can't you see that? It may not be what you wanna hear right now but...He paused for a moment looking down at her. "Just please don't leave me like that again. I was so scared." he said pulling her back in close to him.

She nodded into his shoulder. "I was scared too Bos."

"Come on. Let's get you back inside where it's warm. We can talk more then." Bosco said as he helped her back in his building.

He stood just outside the door of the building on the same steps now fuming with anger. He had watched the whole scene from across the street.

"I was so close to making her mine again until that smart ass cop had to show up." he grumbled to himself. He'd watched her every move staying several feet behind her waiting for his chance all this time, but she would never get away from the crowds of people long enough for him to get his hands on her until she came to a stop on those steps. He'd been just about to make his move when Bosco came speeding up to the curb.

She was different from the others. Something about her was just different. She had challenged him. She had fought back in a way that was giving him a new sense of urgency to have her again. He didn't care that she was a cop and his chances of getting caught were ten times greater.

'I need to get rid of that damn cop.' He thought to himself. "Your boyfriends gonna leave you alone there eventually. All I need is a few minutes to convince you that you belong to me now." he said aloud as if she were there listening to him.

His fists were clinched so hard he'd drawn blood with his own fingernails. He laughed at the sight of them. He needed to be in control again. He was gonna make sure she didn't forget him this time.

Once back inside of Bosco's apartment he took her coat from her and put it away. "I'm gonna make us some coffee okay?" he asked as she sat down on the couch staring at the floor.

When she didn't reply he watched her for a moment and then came back and sat in front of her taking her hands in his.

"Faith, I was way outta line talkin to you that way. He was about to try and explain once more when she interrupted him.

"Bos? Did you mean what you said about loving me?" she asked as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"You have to know I did." he spoke gently. "Faith I thought the word was just a fable until you came along. Something people made up to get what they wanted. But you...." he sighed. "You've made it real to me. I didn't know it was possible to feel such a heavy emotional bond to somebody until you. I didn't know it was possible to love somebody so much that you actually hurt when they do or you feel yourself being happy when they are. Or to worry constantly that somebody's gonna take them away from you." he trailed off looking away for a moment.

Then looking straight into her eyes he spoke softly once more.

"That's how I feel about you Faith. I have for a long time but even more so now." he searched her eyes looking for anything that might reveal what she was thinking.

She let a small laugh escape before she began to cry again and nodded. "I love you too." she smiled at him through her tears. "I figured you would've thought of me as damaged goods." she looked away from him covering her mouth with her hand as she became completely lost in her tears.

She knew from the way he was describing his feelings that he really did mean it. She never in a million years thought this would come from Bosco. Truth was.... she'd been feeling it too. Long before this happened, but kept her guard up knowing how Bosco was with women.

He reached for her and she flung her arms around his neck. They sat there together that way until she got it all out of her system. He rocked her ever so gently stroking her hair.

"You're not damaged goods Faith. Don't even think stuff like that." His eyes burned from his own tears again as they fell one by one down his face. In his entire life he had never shed so many as he had with Faith since this had begun. "You gotta know I love you." he whispered in her ear as he held her.

One other issue burned in her mind though after revealing herself to him. How long could he wait for her?

"Bos...we've gotten a lot of things out in the open tonight. I need you to understand something else though...its still going to take a while... before I can let myself be any closer to you than I am right now.

He knew what she was trying to say.

"Faith, I understand that. I'd never take advantage of you. When you're ready to take things a step further it'll be totally up to you how and when. I'm not going anywhere. Even if it never happens just being with you the way we are is enough for me. Given my history, I know that may be hard for you to believe...but everything is different now." he lifted her head up again so he could see her eyes. He needed so much for her to believe him.

She smiled back at him both thankful and relieved.

"I believe you."

That night they both slept with a sense of peace and well being that neither of them had felt in years.

The next day was a busy one with Faith preparing herself to go back to work that afternoon. Together they had both gone to pick up her uniforms from the cleaners on the way to work. Still feeling a twinge of nervousness, she headed off to the precinct with Bosco. She would be on a desk for the first few days as she had promised Swerskey, which was more than fine by Bosco. Even when those few days were up though he told himself, she would be with him back in 55 David where he could be sure to keep an eye on her.

They both walked into the locker room with greetings from most of her fellow workers. By now it was common knowledge that she was staying with Bosco so there were no suspicious glares when they came in together. Sasha grinned happy she was back and went over to tell her so.

Sully commented on how she brightened the room up again.

Everything and everyone looked the same, but she'd forgotten one thing. Having to change her clothes in front of the others. After staring at her locker for a moment. She took her uniform and decided to change in one of the bathroom stalls.

Sully and Ty frowned at each other and Sasha pretended not to notice as she did so. Ty walked over to Bosco asking him with concern if she was really ready to be here yet.

"Thanks for askin Davis, but she says she's fine, so she's fine. At least I hope so." Bosco trailed off.

Ty gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Everybody here is gonna be looking out for her Bosco. Try not to worry buddy." he said as he left the locker room with Sully and Sasha for roll call.

Bosco glanced back to the stall where Faith was just coming out with her street clothes in her hands. She put her things in her locker, finished straightening her uniform and then put her hair up in her usual clip. He noticed her slightly shaky hands as she had to re-do her hair a third time to get it to stay right.

"You okay?" he asked watching her carefully.

"Yeah! I'm good." she smiled at him. "This stupid clip just didn't want to work right today. Don't be late for roll call." she threw back over her shoulder as she exited the locker room. She seemed happy enough with herself as she walked with her head up for a change to Swerskys office to see what he had for her to do this afternoon.

Their shift passed by fairly quick enough. Bosco rode with Monroe while Faith was on desk duty. The night had gone by uneventfully with just the usual. Except for one thing that struck Faith as rather odd. Early on that afternoon a man had stopped by the front desk asking for directions. This in itself was not unusual at all. This man however had something familiar about him that made her feel uneasy. She didn't talk to him personally but had seen him from the top of the stairs and noticed how he'd glanced up at her looking her up and down before turning to leave. After he'd left she'd ask the desk sergeant who he was and he'd just told her somebody looking for directions. Finally after a while she blew if off as her mind playing tricks on her again.

For a while at first after the assault every man made her feel uneasy and she questioned herself constantly...was this the one? Particularly every tall muscular dark haired man. She had gotten herself in the habit of not looking at people at all. But she was back at work now and that meant paying attention to details.

This guy was blonde and really held no resemblance to the man at the store that night other than size maybe. Still she shuddered at the thought, making herself busy with work again.

She and Bosco left the precinct about 11:30. They talked about their shifts with Bosco complaining as usual. He couldn't help but notice though how happy Faith seemed to be back at work. She was smiling again and that made him happy too.

Once home Bosco realized he still had the keys to the RMP. He'd been so excited to be back with Faith that even when they changed back into their civies he'd slipped the keys in the pocket of his jeans intending to drop them off on the way out.

"Aw damn it. You're not gonna believe what I did. I gotta run these back to the house. Lieu's gonna be pitchin a fit. You coming with me?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to stay here. It was good to be back, but I guess I'm a little tense from it all. I just want to relax for a while." she told him.

"Okay then. Shouldn't take over or twenty minutes or so." He stopped and thought for a minute then asked. "Hey Davis and Sully still pulling that double tonight? Maybe I can get them to meet me out front here and they can return them."

"Bosco, that's not their responsibility. They would have to come out of their way and then go all the way back to the precinct. I'm sure somebody's already looking for those keys as it is."

"Well it's not like they don't have a spare." He stated but gave in quickly as she glared back at him. "Alright, alright. Anything you need while I'm out?" He couldn't help but smile a little at her remark. She sounded so much like her old self again.

"Nope! Just hurry back and be careful." she replied flashing her beautiful smile at him. She was proud of herself and the hurdle she had crossed this afternoon at work.

He quickly leaned in and kissed her forehead catching her off guard, then took off as if he'd stolen it from her as she laughed at him. "Hey you stole that!" Faith yelled after him jokingly.

"So call a cop!" he replied back happy that he'd made her laugh.

Bosco was soon out the door and on his way to his car when he thought he noticed a shadow rounding the corner of his building. He waited for a moment then walked around the corner to see for himself.

Finally satisfied that no one unusual was there he left to return the keys.

She was about to go get her shower when she remembered she needed to double-check the locks on the door again. A routine she'd gotten used to whenever Bosco left. Coming down the hallway, she stopped cold when she caught sight of the doorknob being turned slightly making it click against the lock.

Fear struck her instantly as she quickly retrieved her gun from her purse before looking out of the peephole. She saw the same man from earlier that evening at the house. He was rattling the doorknob now shaking it furiously in his frustration. She slowly backed away from the door and took aim when suddenly there was silence. With her gun in her hand she inched her way back close to the door and carefully looked out of the peephole again to see no one there. Grabbing her phone she immediately dialed Bosco's number telling him what she saw.

"I'm on my way! Faith listen to me okay? I want you to hide in the closet in my room with your gun and stay there till I get back. If he tries to come in shoot him!" he told her frantically. He hung up and then called the police for back up as he spun his car around racing back towards his apartment. It might have been a false alarm, but he wasn't taking any chances. Not after last time.

She couldn't just hide. She told herself. If this monster_ had_ come back for her then she was going to face him down herself. She was armed this time and she had to do it. She was sick of hiding and living in fear of this guy. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly unlocked the door. "This has gotta end now!" she said aloud to herself. Her gun shaking slightly in her hands as she aimed for the door.

Still it was quiet. Several minutes passed by and nothing. Finally unable to bear it any longer she opened the door herself and carefully with her gun ready she stepped through the threshold. Aiming in both directions she saw no one. Still holding her breath she lowered her weapon towards the floor.

'Great!' she thought as she willed herself to calm down. 'Peace in the daylight, terror by night. Just like some damn horror movie!'

Stepping back inside and locking the door again she let out a slight sigh of relief and laid her gun on the table near the door. Just as she did he grabbed her from behind with both of his arms in a tight grip caging her in.

"I told you I'd be back." he whispered in a husky voice in her ear. "Did you forget me so soon?" she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" she yelled back at him.

She knew his voice the instant he spoke. "No!" she shook her head. "You're not doing this to me again!" she screamed at him as he tightened his grip on her. She could hardly breath from fear, but she was just as angry as she was afraid. She'd die fighting before she'd let him beat her again.

"Oh you think not huh? I done told you bitch I own you!" He said as he bit down on her neck.

Pushing backwards with everything she had in her, she slammed him into the wall causing him to loosen his hold on her enough to get one elbow free in which she pummeled it into his face and his stomach knocking some of the wind out of him. Free of him now she reached towards her gun, but missed just as he grabbed for her legs causing her to hit the floor. She tried to kick herself free making contact with his face causing him tocry out this time. He wore the same frightful mask as before.

Trying again, she stretched out her hand to reach for her gun, but he was on top of her in seconds ripping her blouse open. She screamed for Bosco as he reared his fist back to hit her hard in the face when something caught him. Faith had closed her eyes preparing for the strike.

"You wanna hit somebody you son-of-a-bitch! Hit me!" Bosco yelled pulling him off of Faith. "Come on ass wipe. Hit me!" he yelled with fire in his eyes landing one hard blow after the other. Then pulling the mask off. His adrenaline was pumping hard giving him extra strength. It _was_ the same man who had been in the precinct earlier and on the other side of the door only moments before.

"What you gotta hide behind a mask and force women to get your jollies you filthy scum bag!" he said kicking him hard in the stomach and ribs just as Ty and Sully showed up. They helped Faith to her feet and continued to watch with folded arms as Bosco pulled the man to a standing position leaning him up against the wall punching him again and again. When he dropped to the floor Faith gripping her blouse together, promptly went over and kicked him hard in the groin several times before Davis pulled her back. She swung herself out of his hold and grabbed her gun that had still been on the table. She aimed squarely at her attacker while Sully took hold of Bosco saying he'd had enough.

"Like hell!" Bosco shouted. "Let go of me Sully! He warned "I'm gonna kill that sick bastard. He ain't had enough! He won't ever have enough for what he did to her!" he said with pure hatred in his eyes.

Ty noticed Faith first as he made an attempt to stop her just as she was about to shoot. "Faith no! Put the gun down! You don't wanna do this he's not worth it man!"

She held her stance as tears filled her angry eyes. Her hands shaking as she kept the gun trained on her own rapist. "He's gonna be right back out there in a few years or so and you know it Davis!" she exclaimed.

Bosco focused his attention on Faith now. Still breathing heavily from the struggle, he saw the look on her face, knowing she was about to shoot. His rage turning to fear of what would happen to her if she shot him

"Faith no!" he looked from her to the man lying on the floor then back to her. "You kill him and you'll be the one going to jail. Listen to me please?" he pleaded with her. "He assaulted and raped a New York City police officer! He's not gonna be getting out for a long time." He softened his voice somewhat as he tried to reason with her.

"Please Faith don't. You kill him and you've just as well as killed us both. That means he wins."

He slowly moved his way closer to her until he was between her and the man on the floor who was groaning in pain.

She raised her eyes to look up at him lowering the gun slightly as the tears streamed down her face. She tilted her head to one side looking at him as if confused for a moment.

Bosco continued. "I wanna kill him too, but that would be way too easy for him. This way at least he suffers too. We got him. He can't hurt you anymore Faith." he slowly reached up and took the gun from her wrapping her in his arms and holding her head as she sobbed. "It's over Faith. We got him now. It's over babe." he all but whispered to her. His own voice heavy with emotion again. Trying to comfort her as well as himself.

"Get that piece a crap outta here Sully." he told him.

She was shaking so hard she wondered if she might get sick as she took in deep breaths. Bosco's hold was working though and she slowly began to feel herself calm.

Ty cuffed him. He and Sully had to practically carry him down to their squad car. "The inmates at Rikers are gonna love you. You sick piece of filth. I'm gonna make sure they know what you're in for too." Sully grumbled at him with disgust. He looked up at Ty and then back to their prisoner. "Shame you took such a fall down that stairwell trying to get away like that."

Looking at him slumped over groaning in the back seat for a minute; Davis suggested maybe they should run him by Mercy to take a look at him. Bosco had beaten him up pretty good. They thought for a moment as he began cussing them out and shouting obscenities. Looking at each other over the top of the car they both said in unison. "Nah!" and slammed the back door.

Davis called Bosco back to mention the stairwell incident and that they only saw him chasing the guy and nothing else. "I told ya we'd look out for her bro. That meant looking out for you too. You guys really need each other right now and not I.A.B breathing down your necks for tuning this guy up. So... you cool with this?" he asked standing just outside the car door.

"Yeah, yeah. That's good by us. He said looking over at Faith. Hey Davis...uh thanks man. You and Sully." he replied as he hung up the phone. Faith looked at Bosco inquiring as to what the call was about. He explained that Ty and Sully were covering for them.

"Central, this is 55 Charlie. We have the suspect in custody." Sully said proudly as he got in the car

"Wow." she stated softly. "That's pretty out of character for Davis."

"Yeah well. You got people that really care about you Faith." he told her as they waited for

the detectives to arrive.

She was still a very shaken Faith. She sat there clutching her blouse together with no readable expression on her face. He looked at her for a moment. In all the commotion he'd forgotten to see if she was hurt.

"Hey you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?" he said checking her over quickly. He winced as he saw the bite mark on her neck and a few other bruises forming on her arms. When she didn't respond to his probing, he raises her chin up to look into her sad eyes. She'd been so happy earlier in her achievement of returning to work.

"I was gonna kill him Bos. He was down and I was gonna kill him anyway. Is this what I've become? I was anything but a police officer tonight." she ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face.

"Faith you'd been attacked by this guy. It wasn't about you being a cop tonight." He paused for a moment.

"I understand what you're saying though." he told her. "I would've killed him too had Davis and Sully not shown up when they did. I wanted him dead I think as much as you did. I still do, but not at your expense."

They were silent for few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts before he spoke again.

"Remember back several years ago when we were all talking about capital punishment and stuff at that campaign dinner? You said something about in the heat of the moment that it seemed

justified?"

She nodded in reply.

"I think that's all this was Faith. God knows we had reason to kill him, but now I want him to suffer. I want him to have to live what you've gone through while he's in prison. And they _will_ get him."

She nodded again resting her head on Bosco's shoulder. Remembering the words he had spoken to her earlier. "It over Faith." he'd said. But she couldn't help but wonder would it ever truly be over for her.

TBC

Literally

Sorrow looks back, worry looks around, but FAITH looks up!


End file.
